Just like that
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: In which Gray isn't always the one to steal the spotlight and Natsu faces a heartbreak. Too bad the dragon slayer's possessive and won't let the ice mage go that easily. Nothin' much here, folks. Just a bad break-up. Slash.


**Alright, I'm in a crappy and bad mood and seriously thinking that none of friends care about me. So, yeah, cope up with this lame excuse of a one-shot. **

**Gawd, please just imagine I put a disclaimer, 'kay? I seriously don't wanna act more like a bitch now. *sigh* **

**And yeah, it isn't proofread, so take the ride on your own risk. I think it doesn't have much errors, though. I think. **

* * *

"It's over."

He looks up, staring into cobalt blue eyes.

"Are you kidding me? How can it be over, Gray? We've been together for five years! God, can't you see that I love you?" He asks, gripping the other strongly.

Gray sighs dejectedly, turning his face away, staring into the forest of hills- the sun slowly setting there.

"Please don't make it tougher for me, Natsu…" The ice mage sighs, forcing the surfacing water droplets back into his eyes.

"Bullshit! You can't just finish this like that! At least give me a reason!" Natsu is angry by now, and even though he knows he'll have to handle the situation with an immense amount of gentleness, he can't help but let his anger out.

"I… Just do what I say, okay?" Gray looks up into the fire mage's eyes, wondering how Natsu could get taller than him by 4 inches in just a year.

"No, first tell me what happened. You can't just suddenly show up and say that it's over! Do you really expect me to do what you say?" Natsu's eyes are reflecting blazing fire, and as the leaves rustle, Gray can feel just exactly how much he will miss this possessive man.

If he is there to miss, that is.

"If you don't wanna end our relation on good terms, that's okay with me. I just wanted to be as polite as possible. Goodbye." And he leaves. Just like that.

Natsu is standing there and a few moments pass by. His heart is wildly clenching and screaming for Gray to turn back, run, and collapse into the fire mage's arms.

His eyes, however, are fixed on the retreating figure of his boyfriend, whom he has loved since so long that he doesn't even remember when.

So, he stands there, looking at the way his boyfriend broke his heart. And as the breeze gets cooler by the moment, the leaves rustling wildly with it, he can feel the memories of the past five years he spent with Gray flashing in front of his eyes.

A water droplet falls down on his shoulder, goosebumps rising on his skin. The sky is dark now, and even though he usually abhors lightening because it reminds him of Laxus, the thundering sound and the flashes in the sky kind of don't affect him.

All he can think of is that his life is nothing right now. Funny, he thinks, because just a few hours ago he was considered as the most cheerful person of the guild.

His eyes are blurry by the next instant, and he's confused thoroughly whether his vision isn't clear because of the rain or his own leaking eyes.

He settles for the former, even though he knows the latter is the reason.

There are fading images of two kids playing in front of his eyes, happily munching food by the next moment, and they're together again in the next fragment of memory, and the next to it as well, and the next, and the next, and again the next.

Just then, like a brick, it dawns heavily on him that Gray is a part of all his memories, except the ones of his and Igneel.

Again, he chuckles bitterly, because Igneel also left him just like that. Just like that. Just fuckin' like that.

His hand travels down and fishes inside his pocket on its own, and fetches out a small blue box.

Upon opening the robin blue velvet box, a diamond ring shines in front of his eyes. The silver is carved in the shapes of tiny leaves and crowning the big diamond in the shape of a water droplet.

He takes is out and keeps it in his palm, clenching it tightly.

He notices how cold the ring is.

Cold, beautiful and blue. Just like _him_.

Natsu sits down, observing the ring. Blue turns into red, cold turns into burning hot and its beauty is molded into blazing passion.

And without realizing, Natsu is running, flames following his track.

He won't let him end it just like that.

He will see that ring on Gray's finger- no matter what. He swears, and Dragon Slayers don't break their promises just like that.

* * *

**Whoa, I guess I _am _in a bitchy mood. Don't worry, guys, nothin' 'gainst ya. Just kinda pissed that my favorite principle ever's leaving the school, I hate my stupid cousin who happens to go into the same school as me and takes the same bus as me and who's fuckin' perfect and everyone adores her even though she's got a hell lot of bratty attitude infused in her brain, and that m stupid ex-best friend kind of sides my cousin. **

**Oh, and I don't have anything to do except studying. Which I so am not gonna do. _Bleh. _**

**__So, even if it's rant, please leave a review 'cause God knows I'm depressed just like that and need at least someone who gives time to me and my work. I feel like complete and utter worthless shit. **


End file.
